Tainted Light
by Bl00dyFangs
Summary: A rebellious faerie princess, by the name of Charlotte, decides to wander away from home and finds more than she may have bargained for. (Includes M. Warlow from Season 6)


Being a pure fae, I had never once been outside of faerie land until that night. I remember it almost as if it were yesterday. My parents had warned me so many times before that it was dangerous outside of faerie because of werewolves and other supernatural beings they said preyed on faeries. They warned me most of vampires. Vampires who would find my blood irresistible to behold and once they had the taste of me on their lips, they wouldn't be able to control themselves and that I could end up dead. But I was a curious, rebellious little brat at that time.

As soon as the moon rose on that summer night, I rose from my bed, listening to make sure the house was silent of my parents' movement. All I heard was a dog bark in the distance and my father snore at the other end of the huge mansion we lived in. My lips curled into a smile as I then leaned over, grabbing my red converse sneakers out from under the bed. I sat down and pulled them on, lacing up the shoe strings. I stand, grabbing my leather jacket and slowly go to pull open my window, hopin it doesn't make some sort of horrendous sound and wake my parents down the hallway. As soon as I got it high enough, I reach one foot out, my shoe touching the flower bed just below my window, ducking as I slipped out completely. I turned and shut the window only to run off to the location of the portal between our world and the mortal world. I stuck my hand out, grasping at what seemed like thin air, but I could feel the portal's energy and grabbed hold, stepping in to get sucked through the passage.

I landed on my back somewhere unfamiliar yet somehow comforting. There were trees strewn around the clearing and some river to the side of me. I sat up, looking into the water, smiling at the little gray fish swimming in the serene water. I stood cautiously as I searched my surroundings, knowing I may be ambushed, but determined to prove my fae parents wrong about the mortal world. I walked away from the big oak tree behind me and went in search of something.

As I walked I came upon a small group of people, who didn't look much older than me. I smiled as I stepped towards them, hidden just behind another large taller guy in the group, who had his black hair gelled back, spun his head towards me in an uncommonly quick movement. He sniffed the air, fangs popping out as he spoke.

"Well, look at this. A faerie. All alone are we?"

His two friends spun their heads at me, their fangs already drawn, glaring at me. I could see the blood lust in their fuckin eyes.

"Who gets first taste?" The black haired vampire whispered, turning his head in the direction of his friends. I gasp and that's when they made their move. Oh fuck! I turn to run and before I even get a couple feet away, the black haired vampire has me knocked to the dirt, his fangs sunk into the large artery in my neck. I screamed as I could feel my life source start to leave my body, a trickle of my blood fallin past his ice cold lips and past my collar. I try to break free, but it was like fighting someone in the ocean; my kicks never even phasing him. I heard his friends laugh as they bit down into my wrists and I groaned from the pain over their fangs piercing my sun kissed skin.

My dark brown eyes started to flicker growing darker and vacant as I could feel my body almost emptied of blood. My light starts fading fast when I notice a flash of something. I thought it was just my life flashing before my eyes, but it was another one of them.

"Leave her alone now before I kill you."

The vampires lift their heads, growling at this new vampire. In a movement faster than my eyes could register, he threw them into a tree across the landscape and I could hear him growl at my attackers. The sound of their cracking bones upon impacting the tree almost busting my ear drums. I heard him snarl as they somehow recover from their injuries enough to stand, sizing this strong vampire up.

"Leave!"

They blurred away, knowing they were no match for this vampire. I know now they were still considered baby vampires when they attacked me. I closed my eyes, fighting the temptation to pass out and that's when he walked towards me.

I felt the air as he knelt down and when I opened my eyes back up, the moon gave just enough light across his shadowed face for me to see his features. His hair was a dark auburn and his eyes were a deep, gorgeous emerald green that I could get lost in. His skin was so white against his dark green shirt making his eyes stand out even more.

"Who are you?" I was barely able to whisper because of how weak I felt and my eyes flickered as I fought to stay alive. He put a finger to his full lips motioning for me to stay silent, but he answered.

"I'm Macklyn Warlow." He put his hand just above my chest glancing down to watch as my chest moved with each shallow breath I took. I gazed into my eyes. "Your light is fading fast."

I frowned, wondering how he knew about a faerie's light. I could feel his mind inside mine, but I was too weak to block him out. I heard him in mind, speaking in the same deep voice. "Do you wish to live, faerie? I can take this pain away and give you a life you never dreamed of." I moved my head slightly, acknowledging his offer. He smiled faintly, his fangs barely visible til he took his wrist towards his mouth, opening wide, and sunk his long, retracted fangs into his opaque skin. He pulled his wrist away from his mouth, watching as his crimson dripped to the ground, his teeth barely coated with it. He glanced back at me and put his wrist over my lips, allowing it to drip. I parted my lips slowly, eagerly and I felt him lift me with his free hand to ingest his ancient immortal blood.

He watched as my eyes flickered again, his cool blood reaching my tongue in a wave of power as it flowed through me, bringing life into my veins once again. He smiled softly as he moved his hand slowly down from the back of my head to the middle of my back. He whispered again.

"Enough, Charlotte."

He slowly took his wrist away from my mouth and I could feel my body vibrating with electricity from his powerful, vampiric blood, but my body still felt very cold; my body shivered as I felt Warlow's strong arms lift me up and carry me. My eyes felt heavy and I could feel my body wanting to shut down and sleep, recover from tonight's difficulties; I felt my body fading in and out of consciousness.

My body startled awake as I felt my body lied down in a hole in the ground and dirt thrown on me; I had absolutely no idea what was going on, but I finally gave into a deep sleep.


End file.
